


Apex Legends Kinktober

by AmBunMustRun



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: AFAB Bloodhound (Apex Legends), Accidental Voyeurism, Aftercare, ApeXXXKinktober, Apex Kinktober, Assist, Audience, Biting, Bondage, Breeding Kink, Caustic is a firm believer of aftercare change my mind, Cock Cages, Daddy Kink Mentioned, Dominating, Domination, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Grapple - Freeform, Headshot, Heirloom, Kidnapping, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Mastiff, Mirage is angry, Mommy Kink mentioned, Multi, Octane doesn't know what to make of aftercare, Octane is a cute sub, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pathfinder is sad, Raven's Bite, Rough Sex, Scope - Freeform, Shadowfall, Shadows - Freeform, Shotgun, Skin, Tactical Straps, Teasing, Voyeurism, minor degrading, strap on, ultimate, weapon play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmBunMustRun/pseuds/AmBunMustRun
Summary: Kinktober 2020, prompts by @ApeXXXKinktober on Twitter!Note - yes I know the chapters are gonna be short, but after this month is done, I plan to go back through and make each chapter MUCH longer! I just don't have much time to pump out a full blown 2k words per day between work, Apex itself, and personal stuff! Will come back and edit this as I go!
Relationships: Bloodhound/Octane | Octavio Silva, Caustic | Alexander Nox/Octane | Octavio Silva, Caustic | Alexander Nox/Original Character(s), Lifeline | Ajay Che/Rampart | Ramya Parekh, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Pathfinder, Pathfinder/Revenant (Apex Legends), Revenant (Apex Legends)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Apex Kinktober 2020 Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/694420) by @ApeXXXKinktober. 



Bloodhound felt humiliated, blushing furiously under their respirator and goggles. Nobody could see the cause of their shame, but the way the tactical straps stroked against their flesh under their gear was blatantly apparent to the hunter themself. It had been a foolish thing to do. They had wanted to surprise Octane after the Games with the illusion of bondage without it actually being present - actual bondage frightened Bloodhound ever so slightly, fearing to lose whatever power they had, even if it wouldn’t actually be lost. It would please the man happy, that much the tracker knew, but, by the Allfather, they should have just waited until they got home to do this.

It didn’t help that Octane could tell they were uncomfortable. He was the only one besides Revenant who knew their body language well enough by now to know when they were feeling off.

Approaching his love, the adrenaline junkie plopped down on the couch beside the hunter, wrapping his arm around their shoulder while the other draped lazily over the back of the couch. “What’s up, mi amor? You look like you’re waiting to get scolded by mis padres!” He laughed softly, a smile to his voice. He could always melt their stress away with that laugh, that smile. “You can tell me.”

“It is nothing,” Bloodhound dismissed, waving their gloved hand slightly. “Nothing to be concerned over.”

“You sure? You look tense.” Octane immediately stiffened. “I didn’t forget your birthday, did I? O-or an anniversary?”

Smiling to themself, Bloodhound couldn’t help but love how that was what first came to his mind. They shook their head, placing their hand on his thigh and patting it. “No, no, you are all good there, litla kanína. I am simply… excited to get home with you.”

Had it been anyone else, Octane would have thought merely that they meant to be at home in general. But with the hunter, he knew better. With a grin to his voice that Bloodhound knew was purely  _ smug _ and  _ knowing _ , the junkie cooed out, “Oh~?”

Shoving the male slightly, Bloodhound huffed. “You will be patient,” they stated simply. They tensed as he grabbed their thigh and  _ squeezed _ it. He usually wasn’t so bold with his touches in public, especially around all the other Legends as they mingled about the dropship, but he was definitely intrigued by the hunter enough to forget his worries. “Oc-.”

“You. Me. Now. Shower?”

“Th-that will ruin…”

“Ruin what?” Octane was grinning like the bratty little shit he was.

Bloodhound didn’t need him to pull his mask down to know that much. Cursing under their breath, the hunter stood, anxiously hurrying off to the showers. They had about thirty or so minutes before the first Game. They had plenty of time to do this. To get it out of their system. They heard Octane hurriedly follow from behind, the both of them checking the stalls to make certain that nobody was around. Once they confirmed that there wasn’t a soul within sight, the hunter began to shed their gear, hesitating every step of the way, glancing around out of fear.

The adrenaline junkie helped them undress, lifting their gear from their body and peeling it away bit by bit until they were in nothing but their mask, goggles, and the tactical straps that hugged their body. Their upper arms, their thighs, their calves… They were being squeezed taut by those straps, accenting the muscles that they binded. Their chest was being cupped and held by a sort of tactical harness, really helping draw attention to their plump mounds. They could feel the male’s hazel gaze drinking them up like they were a tall glass of water, looking them up and down nice and slow, taking in the sight of them in the tactical straps hugging every muscle of their body  _ perfectly _ .

“Quiero besar tus cicatrices y follarte como un conejo,” purred the man, lowering his mask and lifting his goggles from his face. “Straps be damned, get in the shower~.” The look of hunger in his eyes promised pleasure that only he could provide to them.

Maybe it had been a good thing that they had worn the tactical straps underneath their gear, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Pitiful whimpers were drawn from Octane’s lips as his caged cock was toyed with roughly, his hips bucking feverishly. Caustic wasn’t usually  _ this _ big of a teasing bastard, but the adrenaline junkie may or may not have messed up and decided to be a brat when it was obvious that the scientist was in a very…  _ playful _ mood during the Games.  Bastard had purposefully riled the young man up just to cage him and edge him for the rest of the evening once they got back to the living quarters.

Not that Octane minded.

He loved the assist.

"You will not be allowed to climax until I say so," Caustic hummed, his voice even and cold. If it wasn't for the fact that he was toying with his cock and, now with the aid of a little precum as lube, probing and teasing his ass, Octane would have thought him performing some kind of experiment. Maybe it was one to Caustic. He had no idea how the older man's mind worked, after all. "I will edge you throughout the entire evening and into the morning. Perhaps if you're behaved, I will consider allowing you free of your cage before tomorrow's Games. Otherwise…"

Octane hissed at that, at the implications that the scientist was laying down before him. It wouldn't have been the first time that he was forced to wait until there was an audience. Last time, he nearly came in his shorts in the middle of the final firefight just from a single  _ growl _ through the comms. He had to hurry home that day and he couldn't stop rutting against several toys for hours, even though he had long since been drained of any and all cum. Caustic knew how to get under the adrenaline junkie's skin and into his head.

He loved it.

"However, if you wish to remain caged tomorrow… I may be willing to reward you."

That caught Octane's attention.

"R-reward?" the male whined out, breathy and needy.

"That is correct. If you promise to behave tomorrow  _ and _ wear the cage until we return… I will consider not only assisting you in relieving yourself, but I will also consider, perhaps, to take you…  _ raw _ ."

Raw.

Caustic  _ never _ went raw with Octane.

He claimed it was because he didn't want to risk medical issues with the young man. He was constantly exposed to toxic gases, after all. But the last few Games… he had been purposefully neglecting his one talent in the ring. He  _ wanted _ to raw Octane. But he had to be prepared and certain, first.

The young man started to nod rapidly, broken sobs leaving his throat as Caustic slid a single finger inside of him. "F-fuck! Si! Si! I'll do it, please, Papi, I want it…!"

Caustic chuckled lowly, smirking to himself. He had a plan to break the poor man's mind, one that involved rope and a wand and no doubt a dildo firmly seated inside of his tight, young ass so that he would be nice and stretched for the scientist, but for now, he had to be patient. He had to make sure Octane upheld his end of the deal.

"Alright, then. You best perform well then. Or else my assistance will be gone."


	3. Chapter 3

Sheila whirred to a stop slowly as Rampart grinned to herself. She had taken out a whole squad with her beautiful minigun, the barrel cooling down from all the rounds she had loaded into them. “Thatta girl, Sheila. Really showed that squad what it means to be a Rampart.” She then glanced back at her squadmate, her victorious grin falling to a more… welcoming, warm smile. “Are you all healed up?”

“I need shields, but I think I’ll be alright,” Lifeline smiled. "Cameras are off of us now, yeah?"

A quick glance around, pretending to look for shield cells nearby was done before Rampart nodded. "Cameras are gone now that the big fight is done." She grinned a little slyly then, tilting her head. Her pony tail caught in the breeze a bit. "You wanted to try something, right? Something about a gun."

"Of course ya only heard the gun part," Lifeline teased. She pulled Rampart down and kissed her gently. "I know Sheila is sacred to ya, but I want to… to sit on her while you fire away. Just a little?"

Rampart's eyes went wide at that before she grinned widely and lifted the woman, placing her on her feet. "Well, why didn't ya say so earlier? I coulda done that while we fought the other team!" She helped the woman straddle Sheila, careful she wouldn't get pinched. Looking for a target, she saw Wraith off in the distance, running alone along with a flyer nearby.

Perfect.

"Hold on tight!" With that, the young woman took aim and started to fire. She laughed as Lifeline clung to the gun as it shot round after round, warming her thighs and causing quite the pleasant sensation between them. Her face was beginning to burn ever so slightly by the time Wraith was taken out and the flyer had dropped the death box in its claws. "How was that~?"

"I-I think I am gonna needcha tonight. At my place."

"Ooh, fancy~. Do I get dinner first or are we skipping straight to dessert~?"

"I think ya know da answer, Ramya."


	4. Chapter 4

Mirage couldn’t get over the fact that they had paired him up with the smiling robot of all people. Was he a people? Was he a he? Eh, whatever. Pathfinder was a great teammate, so that wasn’t the handsome man’s problem. It was that he was so… upbeat and happy no matter what and nothing really seemed to faze him. That, and he was a robot. Robots kiiinda freaked Mirage out. Revenant definitely didn’t help in the slightest, being all weird and murdery and… metal.

Bah.

Shaking his head, the man tried to focus down the scope of his Triple Take. He had gotten some good mods for it throughout the match and he was  _ itching _ to use them on at least one person. Just one! That’s all he wanted.

That is, until he happened over a building with an open window, pausing at the sight of Bloodhound, unmasked, kissing an equally unmasked Octane roughly, their hands palming at his groin. His heart was hammering, knowing that he was seeing something that he very much wasn’t  _ supposed _ to see. He had  _ heard _ the pair were together but neither of them would confirm it! Or maybe they did and he was left out of the loop. Like usual. But catching the both of them not only making out but  _ getting it on _ in the arena?

“Damn, that’s hot.”

“Whatcha see out there, friend?”

_ Bang! _

Mirage immediately paled. In his panic from the scare Pathfinder had given him, he had accidentally taken a shot at the heated pair.

Not only that.

But he missed.

Hearing the roar of Bloodhound’s Beast of the Hunt off in the distance, the man let out an audible  _ squeak _ and quickly stood up. “ _ Time to go! _ ”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one wasn't really kinky, so I just went with potential friendship and sadness route. Little rushed since I was a day behind already fjshfdskjhf

Mastiff.

It always gets the job done at close range.

Especially when aimed at the head.

“Sorry about this,  _ friend _ ,” Revenant growled as he neared the crawling Pathfinder. MRVN model. Designed for location scouting and surveying. He wasn’t a run of the mill one, either, just like how Revenant wasn’t a run of the mill simulacrum. It almost  _ hurt _ the synthetic to wound and kill the robot - after all, he was a product of someone else, abandoned and discarded without knowing his purpose. He wasn’t a skinsuit.

But they were in the Apex Games.

And all eyes were on them.

“I-i-i-it’s alright-right, fr-friend,” Pathfinder chirped, voice module glitching violently. “I-I-I understand-and.”

Golden irises dilating, Revenant approached carefully and aimed the tip of the Mastiff to the MRVN’s head. “Tell ya what. Get patched up after the Game and I’ll buy you some polish as an apology.” Before the robot could respond, he unloaded a shot right into his mainframe, completely obliterating his head. He would be back, good as new at the end.

“That was the last one,” Crypto called through the comms. “Good work.”


	6. Chapter 6

The poor woman writhed in her binds, cocoa brown eyes staring at the shadows, knowing,  _ feeling _ something was there, watching her. She just couldn’t pinpoint  _ where _ . She had been jumped in the middle of the night in the safety of her own home, knocked out and tied up, gagged to keep from screaming. Fear had been coursing through her since the moment she woke up, causing her body to tremble like a leaf on the autumn wind.

She jolted as ice cold fingers were suddenly touching her arms from above. Throwing her head back to look, she felt all the color drain from her face and her heart drop to her stomach.

A simulacrum. One designed specifically for assassination and lacking in empathy. This specific one was… famous, in a way, for participating in the Apex Games under the name of Revenant. One of the most brutal players in the arena.

“You’re finally awake, skinsuit,” he cooed mockingly, trailing his fingers along the woman’s exposed arm nice and slow. “Took you long enough. Had me worried I killed you without getting to hear your  _ sweet cries _ .” He chuckled, a low, deep noise that bounced his chest plate despite the need to do so. An exaggeration. Something to make him look more human than he was. “Your skin is just as soft as I imagined it to be…”

The woman squirmed, eyes brimming with tears as she thrashed in her binds. She didn’t want this…!

“Never met a skinsuit like you before. Kind. Considerate. Not expecting anything back. Very different from all the others I’ve met,” Revenant continued, trailing his fingers from her arms down to her torso, teasing over an erect nipple through her thin nightshirt. He  _ loved _ how she whined around her gag at that. “I’m going to have  _ fun _ breaking you.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For FlargahBlargh!

She had made it to the top ten. She needn’t worry about the other Legends aiming their guns at her, but rather, she needed to focus on the Shadows gunning it for her. They came in  _ groups _ , purposefully trying to overwhelm her while she ran alone, her surviving teammates beginning to drop like flies, spread out too thin to be of any real help. Aching and so close to succumbing to the pain, Cheyenne knew she wouldn’t be making it to the dropship. There was no way unless she got extremely lucky.

Then  _ he _ landed in front of her.

Caustic. He had fallen earlier in the game to a well placed shot from Cheyenne’s very own Eva-8. And ever since, she had been marked, doomed from the moment she brought him down. She had already dispelled his Shadow  _ several _ times since then, but with each death, he became more and more aggressive.

She wasn’t going to survive this time.

His dark, cracked hand shot out and wrapped around the woman’s throat, causing her to gasp out, dropping her trusty Eva and clawing at his wrist. When he threw her down to the ground, falling on top of her and pinning her, Cheyenne knew  _ death _ wasn’t going to be the option he went with. He was mad - so it served to reason that he would punish her with humiliation. He would ravage her and fuck her in front of everyone in this new form of his until she succumbed. And he would not stop until the game ended.

“A-Alex…!” Cheyenne whimpered, gasping as he tore through the hem of her jeans and forcefully parted her thighs, seating himself between them. “P-please, d-don’t…!” Face burning, the woman was terrified, knowing full well what he was capable of  _ without _ being grossly overpowered.

She was going to be sore by the end. Of that, she was certain.


	8. Chapter 8

“You are  _ insatiable _ .”

“Yeah, butcha love it~.”

Ripping off their gas mask, Bloodhound roughly kissed Octane, pushing him up against the wall of the small building they were in. It was so risky, kissing like this when there was an open window right beside them. But the adrenaline junkie had been a downright  _ tease _ the entire match, causing the tracker to lose their patience and finally just give in to whatever the male had been going for - a risky, sloppy makeout session that could potentially escalate into something more. If the media at  _ all _ caught a glimpse of this through the cameras, they would have an absolute  _ field day _ , not only with the fact that two Legends were  _ together _ , but also with what little skin was being shown by the most mysterious Legend there was.

“If anyone catches us,” they growled against the male’s lips, forcefully spreading his legs with their knee, cupping his groin and palming at it.

Octane groaned, bucking his lips and respectfully keeping his hands against the wall. It was one of their rules - unless they were  _ safe _ and  _ alone _ without  _ any _ risks, the male could  _ not _ touch them. It was too risky with how much he loved to undress them and how fast he could accomplish such a feat. It was a matter of discipline and control, something they practiced in the bedroom plenty of times before even daring to attempt it in the Arena like this. “S-si, mamá…!”

“Good.” Bloodhound squeezed his hardening cock through his shorts with a loving sigh, about to reach down and pull him free to quickly alleviate his need when they froze, a bullet grazing the back of their neck before hitting the wall with an unholy  _ clang _ . Immediately pulling away and growling in rage, they became an absolute beast, grabbing their gas mask and  _ booking it _ after a very terrified Mirage and Pathfinder off in the distance, Octane close behind them and cursing loudly in Spanish.


	9. Chapter 9

“You know what? I  _ really _ don’t like you.”

A crying face appeared on Pathfinder’s chest display. “I am sorry, friend. I did not intend for us to get tangled up like this.”

“Yeah,  _ no _ , I get that, I get that. I just…” Mirage took a deep, steadying breath, scrunching up his nose a bit in annoyance. “How. Just…  _ How _ . You  _ saw _ me going for the zipline.  _ How _ did you manage to get  _ me _ with your  _ grapple _ ?!”

“It was not intentional. I was aiming for the wall so that I could follow you.”

“Uh huh. And it hit me. And rather than, oh, I don’t know,  _ letting go _ -!”

“I would have fallen.”

Okay, the smiley robot made a fair point. He would have definitely fallen down to the waters below. But it definitely didn’t explain how the handsome man got tangled up like this. Oh, wait, Mirage knew the answer to that - he was about to get  _ shot _ and in order to try and save him, Pathfinder  _ tried _ to pull himself closer with the grapple already hooked around the man’s shoulder. And instead that yoinked the man back and it just became a mess of nylon rope, tangling him and effectively rendering him immobile from the waist up.

He could  _ so _ hear Wraith laughing a ways off.

“Could you just, I dunno, untangle me?”

“I’m afraid not, friend. I cannot untangle you with only one hand.” Pathfinder sadly gestured to his other arm, straining and trying to reel the grapple back in without success. “I’m sorry.”

“Oh, for crying out… Fine. Carry me. Literally. Please. Just… get me out of here. Wraith is laughing at me.”


	10. Chapter 10

The noise that escaped Octane when he was caught holding Bloodhound’s personal axe was… well, certainly squeaky and  _ loud _ . He had just been looking at it when the tracker came in, turning it to and fro in his hand and damn near  _ dropping _ it when he heard them clear their throat behind him. Whipping around and holding the axe guiltily behind his back, he swallowed thickly. “O-oh! Hola! D-didn’t uh… h-hear you…”

“What is it behind your back?” Bloodhound questioned, crossing their arms across their chest. They were dressed in their comfortable clothing - a black, tank top like binder with gray sweatpants and a white jacket hanging from their elbows across their back. No mask. No red hued glasses. Hair down. They were ready for a nice evening home with their boyfriend. Not for punishing him for something silly like this.

So that was what Octane had run with.

“N-nothing!” the male stammered out.

“Really? Then show me your hands.”

Biting his lip, Octane pressed the hilt of the axe against his lower back, sandwiching it against the dresser firmly before shakily revealing empty hands. He saw them quirk a scarred brow and immediately felt dread grow in his chest.

“Step away from the dresser.”

“Wh-what?”

“Step away.”

“Wh-why-?”

Bloodhound was patient, tapping their foot twice before the junkie slowly took a step forward. He flinched and ducked a little as the axe hit the floor with a clatter. He nervously shrugged, offering the hunter a sheepish grin. “O-oops…?” Octane paled as they lowered their arms, approaching him - one step, two… Their fingers curled around his chin and forced him to look at them.

“You wish to play with the Raven’s Bite?” they cooed, their eyes, one red and the other white, falling half lidded. “Fine. Bedroom. Now. We will play tonight a scene I have longed for.”

“A-a scene?” Octane stammered, heart racing. It felt like it was going to burst.

“Mm. You will be my  _ clever _ little captive who will free yourself from your binds with my axe… Then dominate me. But if you don’t satisfy me fast enough…” They slowly licked their lips and  _ smirked _ . Oh, that did things to the junkie.

“S-si, mamá! Understood!”


	11. Chapter 11

Octane wasn’t used to this.

Aftercare wasn’t… something he knew.

The randos he had fucked in the past never offered it to the male, especially after a rough session. They just told him to smoke something then rest or leave. Nothing more. Often less.

But Caustic… He shocked the smaller male. He had scooped him up after fucking him senseless and carried him into the bathroom, setting him on the counter and cleaning him while drawing a bath. He scolded the junkie lightly whenever he tried to hop down, keeping him firmly in place before continuing on. Octane had told him several times that he could handle himself, that he could clean up and he would be fine, but the scientist would have none of it.

“It’s my responsibility to make sure that you are feeling alright after what we did,” the man stated simply. “I was particularly rough with you. You never said the safe word, but I cannot know for certain that you truly enjoyed it or if your need for positive attention kept you from speaking up.”

“I was enjoying it,” frowned Octane. He then huffed. “I don’t have a  _ need _ -.” He quickly clammed up at the glare he received.

“You were panicked the moment I put my hand to your throat. The moment I went to pull my hand away, you forced it back. Instead of choking you, I held you in place and you went from being tense to relaxed. You wouldn’t even let me ask you if you were okay.”

Scoffing, Octane looked away. “We were there for your pleasure, papi, not mine.”

“Your pleasure  _ is _ my pleasure.” Caustic sighed and wrapped his large arms around the male, pulling him in for a tight hug. “We will discuss this and set boundaries. Do not be afraid to speak up if you are uncomfortable, Silva. For now, however, allow me to take care of you and make sure you are alright.”

It was definitely different.

Octane didn’t know what to say, what to do. So, he settled for simply… wrapping his arms around the man in return, closing his eyes. Funny. He didn’t know he had tears in his eyes. They rolled down his cheeks slowly, heavily.


	12. Chapter 12

Fingers tangled through his lime green hair, tugging the adrenaline junkie’s head back as the large, thick red strap filled his tight hole. He whined, his arms trembling underneath him, barely keeping him upright. If not for his partner’s firm grip of his locks, his front end would have collapsed to the fur covered mattress below. “Fuuuck, mamá…! S-so full…!” he mewled, trembling.

Bloodhound  _ snarled _ above the male, thrusting their hips harshly, their  _ claws _ scratching against his scalp. “Litla kanínan mín… You look svakalega under me…” Their bracer burned at their forearm, pumping them with adrenaline of a  _ feral _ kind. “I want to  _ ruin _ you on my cock… Every  _ thrust _ will make you  _ cry _ . I will  _ breed _ you until you are  _ full _ of my pups…” They rolled their hips slowly, thrusting with a sharp snap, filling the male all at once before slowly pulling out only to repeat their actions. “How would you like that,  _ Tavi _ ?”

“Joder, joder, joder...! Mierda, I want it, I-I want it so much, please…! Mamá!” moaned Octane, squeezing their cock and panting. There was a slight trail of drool rolling down the male’s chin, a sure sign of his pleasure. It had not been fair of them to become the Beast of the Hunt just as they slid inside of him earlier, but he had  _ no _ problem with it, loving how  _ possessive _ and  _ feral _ they got when they were like this. He especially loved how much they loved to  _ breed _ him. There was always a part of him that wished that it was possible to actually be bred, getting all warm and bubbly at the thought of being full of their young. Even if he was terrified of having children, having a child with Bloodhound of all people…

Octane wanted to try.

The hunter leaned over, their lips by his ear. “ _ Then you’ll be happy to know that I will gladly fill you up until you’re dripping in games for weeks on end _ ,” they growled lowly, quietly, a delicious purring sound resounding as they sighed blessedly right after.


	13. Chapter 13

Bloodhound loved it when they riled up Octane this much. His cock was stuffed down their throat, his gloved fingers curled through their long, braided red and gray hair, holding them in place as he roughly fucked their face. The hunter wasn’t used to him being so rough with them, but this time… This time, they had purposefully messed with the male. They had been absolutely  _ torturing _ him during their time together in the last Game, trailing fingers along his arm as they gave him ammunition, growling seductively in his ear with every moment they pulled him back up out of a sticky situation, whispering dirty things under their breath into comms just to fluster him… They had wanted this. They had wanted to see what his breaking point was.

And one long, hard Game and a Championship title endowed to them was the limit.

“You fucking… perra! Being a maldita pequeña broma…!” Octane hissed above Bloodhound, thrusting harder, the noises leaving their mouth and throat obscene. “In the middle of a Game, too…? Puta de mierda…!” He hooked one prosthetic leg over their shoulder, beginning to jackhammer into their throat, throwing his head back and groaning as he felt their fangs scrape the tender flesh of his cock. “Wh-what a rush, though! Doing that to me when  _ anyone _ could see us!  _ I didn’t think you had it in you, mi cuervo…! _ ” With a choked out gasp, he quickly pulled away from them, their throat suddenly empty as he stumbled back, panting harshly, his whole body trembling.

“You did not-.”

“ _ Lay down _ . I am  _ not _ going to waste this,” Octane growled.

Bloodhound’s brows shot up. He  _ never _ wanted to spill over inside of them. Too much of a risk for both of them. But that didn’t mean that they hadn’t talked about it and planned for it ahead of time.

“And if I don’t?” They wanted to see just what he would do, what he would say.

His hand wrapped around their throat and forced them to the ground with a thud, drawing a gasp from their lips. “ _ Then I’ll do it myself _ .” He kissed them roughly on the lips and roughly pulled their pants off of them, panties pulled to the side before he lined himself up and slammed himself home. Their cry of pleasure and shock was swallowed up by the male, his hips already working to pleasure them, to revel in their tight, wet heat that swallowed every inch of him so greedily, squeezing him and demanding his seed. “ _ Mierda _ …” He grabbed their wrists tightly and pinned them above their head and slammed into them harder, faster, loving the precious little noises that left their throat. “I love dominating you like this…! I  _ never _ get to hear you  _ moan _ for me…!” Mouth peppering hungry, open mouth kisses along their face down to their neck, he bit down into them.

That was when they both came undone, Octane with a growl, and Bloodhound with a startled cry.


End file.
